


Surprise

by snowynight



Category: Harukanaru Toki no Naka de
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, In Public, Kinks, Marking, Marriage, Rare Pairing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akane found a mark on her neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Akane woke up and washed her face with the water the maids brought in. Then she paused. There was a bite mark on her neck. Yonihisha was ..... too excited last night. She pulled up her collar to cover up the mark. It should have hidden it, she thought.

But in the coming day she never got to forget it. When she nearly forgot, she absentmindedly rubbed her neck and felt the slight pain. The she tried not to blush and be steady in other people's sight. But she felt that she didn't do a good enough job.

Akane avoided other people's glance, feeling the slight warmth on her face, and her mind couldn't help but replay the last night's scene. She had suspicion that it was left from a deliberate attempt, when Yonihisha bit her neck slightly, giving her slight pain mixed with pleasure. She felt that she was wearing his mark to be exposed to others' scrutiny. Although they were already a couple, she still felt shy about it.

When Fujihime carelessly asked her what was in her mind, Akane had to bit her tongue to stop the words from going out. Fujihime might be too mature for her age, but she was still a child. What she was thinking wasn't suitable for a child to know.

When Tomomasa passed by her and threw him an amused smile, she felt that her face burn like a tomato. Was she too obvious? She returned to her room and decided to hole down in it.

And yet, there was a thrill that she wore last night's evidence on her neck, that everyone careful would have known about it, would have thought about it. It was exhilarating, to say the least. The thought frightened her a bit because it seemed too shameful for her to admit. But the shame only made it more exciting.

She left her room again, head held high. She imagined that other people would notice the mark, and some would have boldly asked her about it while some would draw their own conclusion. Would they be surprised what led Yonihisha to be so passionate last night for her? They might speculate, but they wouldn't reach the truth. In fact, sometimes she was surprised that Yonihisha wanted to touch her so much.

In some way, she was wearing a mark from Yonihisha and she felt ...... safe. She was thrown into this world out of sudden, and now that she adapted to this world and fulfilled her mission, sometimes she would fear that one day she would wake up and leaving everything she got to know and like back in this world. Although it may sounded silly, she felt that it was like a bond holding claim of her to this world. Maybe Yonihisha thought of this too, she thought. It was a flattening thought.

The day passed and she knew that Yonihisha would soon return home. This time, she thought, she would leave a corresponding mark on Yonihisha and she smiled.


End file.
